


Jaywalking Jaehyun

by monrat



Series: What goes in the Neos [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magical Realism, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monrat/pseuds/monrat
Summary: If you had asked proofreading businessman Yoonoh how did he manage to enter a typical romance novel and become the antagonist of an uprising shitty storyline, he would simply shrug.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: What goes in the Neos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039385
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Jaywalking Jaehyun

How did Yoonoh get in this situation exactly? 

As if a day ago, he was strolling down the streets of the green suburban neighborhoods, a bag filled with crumpled newspapers and a box of half eaten donuts. A journal is tucked comfortably in the front pocket, Yoonoh's hand pressed against it to prevent losing said journal on some alleyway.

"Mr. Kim," Yoonoh greeted, ringing the doorbell. He's sticking out like a sore thumb on the painted gray porch, a black iron pressed suit and a pair of aviator glasses he got from the flea market last week."It's me, Mr. Jung. From the publishing company."

Yoonoh with a grin on his face, heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairway. The mahogany door angrily slammed open."Can you at least inform me when you're coming over?"

"Nope, Jungwoo. What's the point of a surprise visit if I take away the surprise factor?" Yoonoh pushed Jungwoo aside, kicking his soles off and bending over to grab them up. He placed them on top of the shoe rack, turning around."How's the progress going?"

"A shitstorm."

"Glad to know nothing's changed." Jungwoo kicks him in the shin after that statement.

Of course, Kim Jungwoo ( 25 ) writer and his best buddy since they had been swallowing sand off the sandpit was still in the works and a phase of writer's block. Yoonoh remembers bright as day, a kid with chocolate brown hair licking the monkey bars at the playground.

And yes, for some utter reason, Young Yoonoh saw that kid and swelled in joy, mind and heart screaming,  _ THAT'S THE ONE! That's gonna be my friend! _

Therefore it was no brainer that Yoonoh and Jungwoo were going to go to the same middle school, highschool, university and even workplace. Yes, they were always destined to be the best of homies. His mom even suggested they could marry each other in the near future to which Jungwoo flirts jokingly and Yoonoh retches.

"I'm dying, whore. I can't do this anymore," the blond man whined, dramatically falling back onto his bed as Yoonoh shuffled through the drafts. 

Jungwoo grumbled into the sheets."If I knew I was going to write shitty romance stories for some novel app enterprise to survive, then I would've become an engineer instead."

Yoonoh looked up from the collection of papers holding back a snort."Seriously? I don't have the brain cells to proofread this. Please… what  _ is  _ this?"

As noticed by most of the company seniors, Jungwoo and Yoonoh had the best chemistry working together and most (few) projects have been successful when they stuck their two heads into one. Two peas and a pod, then soon Yoonoh had become Jungwoo's proofreader.

"Zip it, white bread. The company gave me the storyline and I did the magic, okay?" 

Yoonoh clarified."Define  _ gave _ ."

With a long frustrated and visibly tired sigh, Jungwoo muttered under his breath.

"They wanted some teenage coming of age book— _ in my opinion _ — could be mistaken as a wattpad 1D fanfic harem."

"God," Yoonoh guffawed, clutching an arm over his stomach.."Please, tell me they didn't—"

Jungwoo deadpanned."Yes, I had to pull out my 2013 self and create the absolute monster we called  _ the bad boy _ . I want to end my suffering."

As what Yoonoh had known, it had been given the title "The flower that never blooms"; a modern fantasy book about some human girl named Soora who transferred to a monster university and makes everyone fall in love with her at some point in the book. Which also included the  _ finger quotation  _ popular guys  _ finger quotation  _ of the university— does Yoonoh need to continue explaining.

If Yoonoh had given a rating on critic websites, even with Jungwoo's superb writing ability and vocabulary; -25/10. No. Not even flex tape could save it. This was just the shitstorm love child of every coming of age romance trope that existed out there.

But sadly, Yoonoh had to be the one fixing whatever  _ this  _ book was.

"Woo, stop using  _ but yet _ ." Yoonoh furrowed his eyebrows as he crossed out another part of the second draft page, highlighter resting against his thumb. Jungwoo's sipping on some green tea, staring out the window monotonously.

"I have no respect for the book, therefore I don't care."

Yoonoh deadpanned."You won't be saying that once the paycheck rolls in."

"Remember when I said back in high school that if ever I ended up writing shitty male leads for the sake to pay my electricity bills, unfriend me?" Jungwoo scoffed out of disbelief."Look where we are now. By the way, you looked ugly in those sunglasses."

"You have no say in my fashion choice, Armin Arlert." Yoonoh wins that one, probably.

So, how did Yoonoh get in this situation exactly?

Yoonoh's standing in front of the mirror, wearing some uniform he doesn't recognize but seemed vaguely familiar. This room isn't his. This bed isn't his. Since when was he a gold medalist in tennis? He's pretty sure that never happened in his life. 

There are tons of photos framed of Yoonoh in this room; Yoonoh dressed in victorian era themed clothes for some reason? Yoonoh in clubs he has never heard of?  _ The fuck is a Neo Council?  _ Yoonoh with other victorian era dressed people. Since when was Yoonoh this narcissistic?

But his eyes flashed over to the bed stand, a small frame of  _ Yoonoh _ , or someone that's supposed to be him, all dressed in black and sporting a cocky grin venomous and prideful. Yoonoh has never seen that photo in all of his years of living.

The nametag on his uniform, tucked under the breast pocket is gold plated, and he opens the flap to have a chill run down Yoonoh's spine.

_ "Okay, I want someone possessive. Someone who wants Soora, willing to give up everything and to destroy everything in his path with burning passion," the cringe brainstorming leader had enthusiastically told both Yoonoh and Jungwoo."The antagonist of this book," _

'Jung Jaehyun', plated in rose gold on a small nametag. 

"Did I just…" Yoonoh muttered to himself incredulously."Did I just get fucking isekai'd?"

So if you asked Yoonoh, or  _ Jaehyun _ , at the moment, how did he get in this situation?

He does not know either.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO! i've always wanted to try writing something like this, especially since i am a huge isekai fan and love the concept of it! So yes, if you read The Dorm Adventures of Huang Renjun, these two will be updating together mostly! So to the lovely readers who doesn't read my norenmin fic, kindly give it a chance TT this is only a proLOGUE BTW!


End file.
